Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's III: The Wrath of the Azure Dragon
by Mattster1997
Summary: [Sequel to the Rise of the Azure Dragon] With the battle between the Azure Dragon and the Crimson Dragon fast approaching, Mateo must face The One, an entity born from the corruption caused by Shiho's dark miasma. With the countdown clock to doomsday ticking, Mateo, and the rest of the Signers of the Crimson Dragon, must work quickly to save their city, and the whole world...
1. The History of the Azure Dragon

History of the Azure Dragon

Mateo looked up at his dragon, the _Shining Dragon – The Revelation_ as blue flame blasted off him towards both Mateo and the other duelist, Shiho. Pain. Burning. Their Life Points hit zero at the same time. The Crimson Dragon appeared, and he felt… Oddly stagnant. He guessd he accepted the death that was approaching. But then something strange happened. Shiho Bengo. Someone who was destined to be his mortal enemy, stood up against the Crimson Dragon. That was all Mateo could recall as he woke up abruptly on a cot. He gasped for air, as his Crimson Mark of the Dragon began to glow slightly. The whispering he could hear in the room beside his stopped, and the door slip open, greeting him to a familiar sight.

"Look who's awake!" Crow Hogan shouted, smirking. Mateo looked at his friends, confused.

"I… I don't understand."

"What's not to understand? You're in a safe place!"

"I should be dead."

"Poppycock." The hooded old man behind the room shouted as he pushed his way to the front. "Where you got that misguided misconception, I'll never know."

Mateo started to speak, but the man silenced him. "Ah. No words. We have been waiting for you to awaken so that we may speak."

"Speak about what?"

"The history of the Azure Dragon." The man grumbled as he pulled his cloak off and hung it on the hook, revealing his long white beard. Suddenly his staff looked very familiar to both Mateo and Luna.

"Dark Sage?"

"Torunka?" The man looked between both Mateo and the blue-haired girl, Luna, and started to laugh, to the confusion of everyone.

"Both correct."

"Who the hell is Torunka?" Jack Atlas asked, his Australian voice piercing the room.

"I am… Well, was… The spirit of the Dark Sage. In the Spirit World, they called me Torunka." Torunka explained. "Eleven years ago, when you all faced the threat of the Dark Signers, Luna was called into the Spirit World in order to find Regulus and save the Ancient Fairy Dragon. The Spirit World was being affected by the Minus Curse, and had de-aged most of the spellcaster spirits into children, myself included."

"How did you wind up in the real world?"

"The Ancient Fairy Dragon came to me again a couple of years ago and asked me to come here with her."

"Why?"

"She believed that when the time was right, it would be… Couth for you to learn about the Azure Dragon from someone familiar"

"We already know about the Azure Dragon." Mateo said, and Torunka looked over to him.

"Not everything."

"Then what are you waiting for, old man? Tell us!" Jack demanded.

"You must learn patience, Jack Atlas."

"For all we know, the Signers of the Azure Dragon could be preparing to attack us right now!" He countered. "We know they inflict real damage, and they can cause a lot of harm! If you have nothing good to tell us, then I'm leaving!"

"I may not be a spirit any longer, but I still have powers!" Torunka waved his hand, and Jack was transformed into a white Chihuahua, and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Torunka!" Luna scolded, as Crow and Luna's twin brother Leo laughed at the small dog Jack had been transformed into, causing him to growl back at them. Torunka snickered for a second before sighing.

"Fiiine." He whined, exasperatedly, before waving his hand, causing Jack to be transformed back into a human, the way he was. Jack prepared to take a swing, but the hand of Yusei Fudo grabbed his arm. He looked back at him, and Yusei shook his head. Jack aggressively shook Yusei off him, but he sat down regardless. "Well, now that all of the excitement has been dealt with, it's time I told you about the Azure Dragon."

 _The Netherworld is a branch of the Dimension of Darkness where the King and his Earthbound Immortals reside. Being a branch of the Dimension of Darkness, naturally, they all serve the Darkness, itself. This, I'm sure, you already know. But what you don't know is the events that lead to the Azure Dragon and the Crimson Dragon becoming enemies._

 _A little over ten thousand years ago, the Crimson Dragon was a rather brash being, bragging about its conquests to other members of the Light, including the Azure Dragon, his brother. But the Darkness knew that he contained the most power of all of the warriors of Light, so they had the King of the Netherworld, send their champion, the Red Nova, the most powerful Earthbound Immortal to ever exist to trap the Crimson Dragon. While he was less powerful, the Azure Dragon was wise, and realized what the Darkness had planned. On the day where the Crimson Dragon set out to combat the Red Nova, the Azure Dragon tried to warn him of the trap. Thinking he was untouchable, the Crimson Dragon left anyways, so the Azure Dragon intercepted the Red Nova first, springing the trap. When the Crimson Dragon arrived, all he could do was helplessly watch his brother be viciously attacked by the Red Nova. This, in turn, led him to believe his brother had been destroyed._

 _He set out to defeat all of the Earthbound Immortals, starting with the Red Nova. This is the battle ten thousand years ago, in which he had the help of a human with a burning soul in order to absorb and trap the Red Nova, seemingly forever. Over the next five thousand years, he enrolled the help of dragons to aid him, for when combined, they matched his strength. These seven dragons were the Ancient Fairy Dragon, the Black Rose Dragon, the Stardust Dragon, the Black-Winged Dragon, the Life Stream Dragon, the Red Dragon Archfiend, and the Shining Dragon of Revelations, also known by Mateo as_ Shining Dragon – The Revelation _. With the help of these dragons, he sealed away the remaining Earthbound Immortals, despite losing the Ancient Fairy Dragon._

 _But that is all stuff you either know or have figured out by now. The Azure Dragon. His brother, thought to be dead, was alive, all this time! But he had been warped by the Darkness. He is corrupted, now. Never could the Crimson Dragon have thought that his greatest enemy would have been his greatest ally. Like how Mateo and Shiho are destined to fight to determine the fate of the city, the Crimson Dragon and the Azure Dragon are destined to do battle. And this is how they do so. Through duels. And with the corruption, the dark miasma that the other three Signers now possess, they will undoubtedly stop at nothing to duel Shiho and corrupt him once again. As soon as this occurs, the real battle will begin._

 _The Azure Dragon's Mark will appear from on high and rend this city to the ground. And so the Crimson Dragon, defender of Space, must battle his brother, the Azure Dragon, the warrior of Time, itself._

"This battle is between the Space/Time Continuum. If the Azure Dragon should win this battle, and absorb all of the Signers into himself, including the Crimson Dragon's, he will have power unimaginable. Power enough to eradicate the Crimson Dragon at every point in existence and create a literal Hell on both Earth and the Spirit Realm, making the Dimension of Light the only remaining safe haven of beings against the Shadow, until it, too, it eventually destroyed." Torunka finished. "That is why this fight is so important. Should the Crimson Dragon's Signers defeat the Azure Dragon's, the Azure Dragon's heart will slowly be unlocked, allowing him to start a return to the Light. At the same time, the more Signers there are corrupted to the cause of the Azure Dragon, them ore power the Azure Dragon will gain, and the closer this world will come to a bleak end. I beg of you all. Be careful. Especially you, Shiho Bengo."

"Mm." Shiho nodded, his long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. "We have to find the Azure Signers first. If we can defeat them before they regroup, we can stop this battle before it ever has to happen."

"I agree." Mateo said, standing up. He felt a little wobbly, but Luna helped keep him steady. "Let's save the Azure Dragon."

The other Signers nodded, and Torunka smiled. "Then good luck be with you all."


	2. Reverberation

Reverberation

Mateo was driving along a Duel Track alone. The other Signers, even Shiho, had gone home by this point. But he had to be ready for the Azure Signer's attack. So, alone in the middle of the night, he worked out different combos. But this night felt… Different. It felt familiar, but also completely new. That was when a woman appeared on the track in the middle of the road. Mateo slammed on his breaks, barely managing to stop before he would have smashed into her. He got out of his Duel Runner and took off his helmet. "Are you crazy?"

"So. You have a heart. This is good."

"Who are you?"

"I am Jiala. An emissary of the Dimension of Light."

"An emissary… You mean like Illeya!" Jiala was very visible disgusted when Mateo made that comparison.

"I am nothing like Illeya. She was once an agent of the Darkness. Why the Light would ever forgive her I'll never know." She growled. "I was supposed to be the emissary, but then she appeared ten years ago, and now I'm second best. I'm only emissary now because she was dispersed by that Shiho kid."

"You sound pretty resentful towards my friend."

"Let's not discuss her right now." Jiala replied. "I am here to gauge your use of your mighty dragon."

"I use a lot of dragons."

"You know of which one I speak."

As soon as she said that, Mateo understood. "Ah. The Shining Dragon of Revelations. His Duel Monster counterpart is my _Shining Dragon – The Revelation_."

"Correct." Jiala answered as a glimmering white Duel Runner appeared.

"I thought emissaries couldn't duel without a host?"

"Whoever said I didn't have one? Illeya took possession of you because she needed a form, and if she had won, she could have remained inside you if she wished." Jiala's true form glowed through the woman she was in. "I took this form five thousand years ago. Over the course of those thousand years, we have become so tightly bound that even if I were to lose, I would not be banished like Illeya was, although I doubt you would use powers like that against me."

"Well, if you want to duel, let's duel."

"Fine." Jiala sat down in her Duel Runner as her deck appeared in the Wrist Dealer. Mateo put his helmet back on and sat in his. They drove into Dueling position, as the counter appeared. They clicked a Duel Start button, and a light wave of energy flew out of both of their Duel Runners.

"Duel mode, engaged. Autopilot standing by. Activating the Speed World 3 Field Spell." The counter counted down, and as the go light began to glow, both Mateo and Jiala launched down the track. As they reached the first turn, Mateo pulled ahead.

"Let's Duel!"

Mateo: 4000 LP SPC 0  
Jiala: 4000 LP SPC 0

As Mateo rounded the first bend, he drew the top card from his deck. "I'll take the first move!"

Mateo: 4000 LP SPC 0-1  
Jiala: 4000 LP SPC 0-1

"I summon _Hunter Dragon_ in attack mode!" Mateo slapped the card from his hand as his dragon appeared to the field in a burst of light. "I'll end my turn with two cards facedown."

"My turn." Jiala grinned at the card she drew, as she glanced up at Mateo. "Get ready, cause I have no intention of making this duel easy for you!"

"Bring it on!"

Mateo: 4000 LP SPC 1-2  
Jiala: 4000 LP SPC 1-2

"I summon _Consecrated Light_ in defense mode!" A glowing orb morphed into existence, causing bright light to explode throughout the field. "Next, I'll set this card facedown."

 _What is she thinking, summoning a weak monster like that? True, my_ Hunter Dragon _can't attack so long as_ Consecrated Light _is on the field due to it being a DARK monster, but there must be more to her plan._ Mateo thought to himself. _If I summon a monster that can destroy_ Consecrated Light _, I can get an attack in and lower her Life Points!_

"My turn!"

Mateo: 4000 LP SPC 2-3  
Jiala: 4000 LP SPC 2-3

"I summon _Bright Star Dragon_! And since my _Bright Star Dragon_ is a LIGHT attribute, he is permitted to attack your _Consecrated Light_!" Mateo shouted as his monster charged forward.

"Not quite! I activate _DNA Transplant_! With this trap card, I can declare an attribute and have all monsters on the field become that attribute!" Jiala countered. "And by declaring DARK, I can make even your _Bright Star Dragon_ a barricade against attacks!"

In horror, Mateo watched as a cloud of darkness flowed from the _DNA Transplant_ trap card, enveloping his monster and Jiala's with darkness. As the cloud faded, _Bright Star Dragon_ and _Consecrated Light_ were black where they were once white or blue. However, as _Bright Star Dragon_ was in the middle of an attack, a wave of bright light exploded from the _Consecrated Light_ 's now black body, halting _Bright Star_ in place. "Oh, no!"

"My turn!"

Mateo: 4000 LP SPC 3-4  
Jiala: 4000 LP SPC 3-4

"I studied about you and your deck while I was brought up to speed with my duties as the Emissary of Light." Jiala replied. "I know that in your deck you have two cards that could be used to destroy only my spell and trap cards specifically. _Mystical Space Typhoon_ , and _Stamping Destruction_! But those can only destroy individual targets, so these two trap cards shall be the beginning of sealing your fate. Unless, of course, you find a way to summon _Shining Dragon – The Revelation_ , and soon!"

"I'll find a way around it."

"We'll see. Until then, I summon _Angel Guard_ in defense mode!" As Jiala's monster appeared, it was surrounded by a cloud of darkness from her trap card. As the cloud faded, the _Guard_ 's wings had been transformed to a pitch black color.

"My turn! Draw!"

Mateo: 4000 LP SPC 4-5  
Jiala: 4000 LP SPC 4-5

"While it's true that my monsters cannot attack as a DARK attribute due to your Consecrated Light, that, too, means that you cannot attack!"

"For now, perhaps."

"All I have to do is build up my defenses, and I'll be ready to take on anything you could throw at me!"

"Show me what you are capable of, then, Yurigaya!"

"I summon _Delta Flyer_!" Mateo called as his monster appeared, immediately being surrounded by shadow and being transformed into a black version of itself. "With its special ability, I can increase the level of one monster I control by one, and I therefore make my _Hunter Dragon_ a level four! I tune level three _Delta Flyer_ to my level four _Hunter Dragon_!"

A glowing delta symbol appeared on the _Hunter Dragon_ 's chest for a brief moment, before fading away with the rest of the creature and becoming one of the four Level stars that aligned themselves in a straight line within the three glowing Synchro rings of the _Delta Flyer_. Mateo raised his hand as he began his chant. "Ruler of the Spirit Realm, I be of your strength in this ordeal, to bring forward the light! Illuminate the path of destiny! Synchro Summon!"

A glowing white card appeared in Mateo's hand as it took the form of _Ancient Fairy Dragon_. "Glow, _Ancient Fairy Dragon_!"

As the green light of Synchro Summons faded away, a blue hue surrounded Mateo's _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ , signifying it being in Defense mode. A wave of shadow enveloped it, transforming its wings and glowing features into shadow versions of themselves. As the shadow evaporated, _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ 's wings were like a bat's.

"I'll switch my _Bright Star Dragon_ to defense mode and end my turn."

"My turn. And this turn, unless you can summon the Shining Dragon of Revelations forth, your fate will be sealed!"

Mateo: 4000 LP SPC 5-6  
Jiala: 4000 LP SPC 5-6

"I'll start off by activating _Speed Spell – Angel Baton_! At the cost of four Speed Counters, I can draw two cards, but then I must discard one from my hand!"

Jiala: 4000 LP SPC 6-2

"The card I choose to discard is my _Harmonic Angel_! And when _Harmonic Angel_ is discarded to the graveyard by a card that has "Angel" in its name, I am allowed to special summon it!"

" _Harmonic Angel_ is a level five Tuner monster… That means…"

"That I plan on performing a Synchro Summon!" Jiala smirked. "Tune your instrument, _Harmonic Angel_! And tune the level four _Angel Guard_! These two angels coalescing together will allow me to Synchro Summon my ultimate monster! Behold! _Archangel Lucifus_!"

" _Archangel Lucifus_?"

"That's right!" As green light faded away, Jiala's monster appeared. The shadow of _DNA Transplant_ started to approach it, but it quickly faded away. One of the _Archangel_ 's wings was white, while the other was black. "And _Archangel Lucifus_ is already considered DARK, although it is also a LIGHT monster, meaning it suffers no ill effects of my _Consecrated Light_! _Archangel Lucifus_! Archangel Smite attack on _Bright Star Dragon_!"

"I activate my facedown trap card, _Damage-Level Cascade_!"

"Unfortunately for you, activating a trap card during the Battle Phase during my Archangel's attack automatically triggers his special ability! By discarding an Angel monster from my hand, I can automatically destroy the target monster and inflict damage to my opponent equal to that card's attack, however my attack is negated in the process."

Mateo watched as his dragon exploded, sending a shockwave of energy at him. "Urgh!"

Mateo: 4000 LP-2100 LP

"I figured _Archangel Lucifus_ would have an effect that would cause me damage. It doesn't have enough attack to face off against my _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ , but my _Damage-Level Cascade_ allows me to place one Level Counter on it for ever two hundred points of damage I receive. So by inflicting me with nineteen hundred, I get nine Level counters!"

"So?"

"So." Mateo began as he drew a card. "That gives me what I need in order to summon the monster you came to see."

Mateo: 2100 LP SPC 6-7  
Jiala: 4000 LP SPC 2-3

"My _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ gives me the ability to special summon one level four or lower monster from my hand by skipping my Battle Phase, so I summon _Spear Dragon_!" Mateo called as his monster appeared to the field. Once again, the shadow of DNA Transplant began to approach Mateo's monster, but he payed it no mind as he continued his plan. "Next, I summon _Influence Dragon_! Next, I activate my spell card _Speed Spell – One for One_! By discarding the _Maiden with Eyes of Blue_ from my hand, I can special summon _The White Stone of Legend_ from my deck!"

Mateo: 2100 LP SPC 7-3

"I tune level three _Influence Dragon_ to level four _Spear Dragon_! The might of all tools cannot compare to the strength of the creature I am summoning forth! Illuminate the path of destiny!" Mateo pulled out his _Power Tool Dragon_ card. "Synchro Summon! Drill on, _Power Tool Dragon_!"

"How will _Power Tool Dragon_ give you the power to summon _Shining Dragon – The Revelation_?"

"Like this! I tune my level one _White Stone of Legend_ to my level seven _Power Tool Dragon_! The power to save all that we have fought for surges within the blood of this mighty Dragon! Illuminate the path of destiny!" Once again, a glowing white card erupted into existence in Mateo's hand as his monsters combined together, the power of the _White Stone of Legend_ causing the _Power Tool Dragon_ 's armor to break off, revealing the monster within. "Radiate, _Life Stream Dragon_!"

"So you have two Signer Dragons. But I still don't see how you can summon—"

"If you would stop stopping me, I'd be able to show you! I activate _Damage-Level Cascade_! I can send it to the graveyard, and then summon monsters from my graveyard that have a level equal to the amount of Level Counters on the card or lower, which allows me to call back to the field my _Power Tool Dragon_!" Mateo called as he summoned his monster to the field once again. "My _Life Stream Dragon_ holds the special ability to reduce the levels of all other Synchro Monsters on the field to two or lower! That means I can make _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ and _Power Tool Dragon_ both level two monsters! Get ready Jiala because now you have to contend with my Clear Mind!"

The full mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared around Mateo as he started to speed up, activating his Signer ability. He extended his hand forward. "I tune level two _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ and _Power Tool Dragon_ with level eight _Life Stream Dragon_! Light and ideal, clash together and become the true embodiment of hope! Illuminate the path of destiny!"

 _Life Stream Dragon_ faded away, leaving its eight Level stars, which created eight rings further along the track. Both _Ancient Fairy Dragon_ and _Power Tool Dragon_ tucked down hugged the road in front of Mateo. He pulled his blank card and turned it over just before he passed through the rings. "Accel-Synchro!"

In a burst of light, Mateo vanished, before a large green portal appeared behind Jiala. Energy, light, and wind exploded outwards as Mateo reappeared, followed by a glowing monster. "Reverberate! _Shining Dragon – The Revelation_!"

As the glow faded away, Mateo's mighty monster roared, and glared over to Jiala and her _Archangel Lucifus_. The cloud of darkness from Jiala's _DNA Transplant_ started spreading towards his dragon, but a piercing white light emerged from within its scales, causing the darkness to evaporate completely. "Your _DNA Transplant_ has no effect on my mighty dragon! And due to his special ability, he'll gain five hundred attack points for every Dragon in my graveyard!"

"But that means…"

"My dragon's attack increases to eight thousand due to the seven dragon-type monsters in my hand!" Mateo smirked. "And your monster only has twenty-eight hundred! _Shining Dragon – The Revelation_! Attack _Archangel Lucifus_ with Shining Lightning Blast!"

 _Shining Dragon – The Revelation_ opened its mouth and shook its mighty head as white energy began to form in its mouth. It opened its mouth wider, and blasted white lightning towards Jiala's _Archangel Lucifus_ , completely obliterating it. "Aaaaah!"

Jiala: 4000 LP-0 LP

The glow of Speed World 3 faded away, and so, too, did the Shining Dragon of Revelations, a dull growl echoing through the field one last time before voice silent. Mateo and Jiala were both stopped in the middle of the track. "I trust that you saw what you came to see?"

"You are a powerful duelist. There is no doubt about that. However," Jiala added, "I firmly believe that you are not meant to be our Warrior, the Wielder of the Dragons."

"And why is that?"

"Because mortals are weak and corruptible. Take your friend Shiho, for example."

"It isn't exactly his fault. The Azure Dragon—"

"The Azure Dragon was weak. If we want to hold back the tide, we can spare no room for weakness." She explained. "And you threw caution to the wind time and time again to save your friend, not destroy him. Personal connections have no place in war."

"And who are you to say that?"

"Luckily for you, someone who is powerful, but not powerful enough to take your power away. Only the Dragons can do that, and you already are vouched for by the Crimson Dragon and the Shining Dragon of Revelations."

"Can't you trust that they know what is best?"

"The Dragons are _old_! Millennia have passed before their eyes! And you call yourself a Warrior of Light. What have you gained access to? Unwavering Devotion is a universal skill given to all who serve the Light. It has nothing to do with being special. All you have is the power of the Dragons backing you!"

At that moment, the ground began to tremble. A slice of white light appeared in the air next to them, and a mystical whispering emerged from within. "What is that?"

"It isn't fair! He isn't your hero! All he has is the Dragon! Without anything else… How can he save creation?" Jiala screamed at the portal. The whispering grew more intense, and Mateo felt the presence of the Crimson Dragon, as it appeared behind him. It roared at Jiala. And she jumped in fear. "Y-yes, my lord! Right away, sir!"

She vanished into a white cloud, the cloud flowing into the portal and vanishing in a flash. Mateo turned and faced the Crimson Dragon. "What if she's right?"

His question was met only with a stare. "I haven't accessed another Light Power since I dueled Anya, and that led to me gaining the ability to summon the Shining Dragon of Revelations from the Dimension of Light!"

Once again, only a stare. But after a moment, the Crimson Dragon sadly looked up to the sky. Mateo sighed. "Your brother. The Signers will get him back for you."

The Crimson Dragon turned back to Mateo. In his head, he almost imagined the dragon asking why he said the Signers, not them. "I think I need to take a break from this war. But if anyone can save the Azure Dragon, it's Yusei Fudo."

Mateo rolled up his sleeve on his jacket and stared at his Mark of the Dragon. He looked back up at the Crimson Dragon, but it was gone. He looked back down at his arm. The power of the Crimson Dragon, channelled through him with that mark, he could feel its strength coursing through him. He rolled his sleeve back down, and revved his Duel Runner.


	3. Call of the Azure

Chapter 3: Call of the Azure

Three days had passed since Mateo's meeting with Jiala. He felt unsure of what would happen next. He looked over at his friends. Shiho had left already, he wanted to get some things from his home before everyone turned in for the night. He was worried. The satellite that was capable of tracking the Azure Signers was taken down. They were completely in the dark.

Meanwhile, Shiho was riding along the road. He was taking extra care to not draw too much attention to himself, lest the Azure Signers find him. Unfortunately, his road was blocked ahead by two duel runners. As he approached, he noticed there were no turns, no back alleyways he could take around. Up ahead sat the duel runners of Adachi Hatazo and Sasuke Rōdōsha. His heart sank as he knew what was about to happen next. Spotlights from the roadways illuminated him as he stopped, and he was forced to block his face with his arm for a moment until his eyes adjusted.

"You were foolish to leave where you were safe, Shiho." Adachi shouted.

"And now you must rejoin our ranks." The deep voice of Sasuke added.

"I will never rejoin you! You guys need to see reason! You're getting ready to do evil!"

"We're getting ready to prevent evil! Why can't you see that?" Hack's tiny voice pierced the night. "And now, you shall duel all of us!"

Shiho watched as both of the duel runners turned on as the three Azure signers appeared, Hack on her duel board. Sasuke and Adachi rode alongside Shiho on either side, while Hack took up the rear. "I take it you have a track in mind."

Adachi smirked as they started to guide Shiho to their destination. Shiho thought quickly to himself. _How can I get away from them? If I accelerate, they'll most likely match my speed. And once the Duel begins, there'll be no escape._

"Don't even think about trying to escape!" Sasuke shouted as he threw a chain over his duel runner. Adachi grabbed the other end, and they fastened the chain to hooks on their duel runners. Shiho groaned in exasperation and watched as they arrived at the beginning of the Duel Track. As they entered and the track sealed up, Hack pressed a few buttons on her wrist watch, locking the track. As soon as Adachi and Sasuke released the chain, Shiho floored the gas on his duel runner, blasting off down the track, leaving the other three Azure Signers snickering.

 _There's gotta be a way out of here!_ Shiho thought to himself as he drove. His heart sunk as he drove the entire length of the track and came up behind the Azure Signers. There would be no escape.

"The only way you get off this track is by defeating us in a duel. All of us." Adachi said, his voice echoing in the dark.

"No problem. I beat you all once before, and now I'll do it again!"

"That's what we want to hear." Hack said.

"Get ready to Duel!" Sasuke added. The four duelists lined up at the start line as the three corrupted Azure Signers pressed buttons on their Duel Runner/Duel Disks. Shiho followed suit.

"Speed World 3 engaged. Duel Mode active. Autopilot standing by." Waves of light emerged from the four duelists as the duel began. As the counter counted down, Shiho revved his engine and blasted ahead of the other three.

"Let's Duel!"

Shiho: 4000 LP 0 SPC  
Adachi: 4000 LP 0 SPC

Hack: 4000 LP 0 SPC

Sasuke: 4000 LP 0 SPC

"I'll take the first move! I draw!" Shiho drew a card from his deck.

Shiho: 4000 LP 0-1 SPC  
Adachi: 4000 LP 0-1 SPC

Hack: 4000 LP 0-1 SPC

Sasuke: 4000 LP 0-1 SPC

"I summon _Azurian Clerk_ in defense mode! I'll end my turn with one card facedown!" Shiho's field erupted with light as his monster appeared, a blue hue surrounding it to signify it being in defense mode. A facedown card appeared on the field briefly before fading away.

"A very predictable move, Shiho! I draw!" Adachi shouted as he drew a card.

Shiho: 4000 LP 1-2 SPC  
Adachi: 4000 LP 1-2 SPC

Hack: 4000 LP 1-2 SPC

Sasuke: 4000 LP 1-2 SPC

"Now witness as I summon forth the terrible _Nightridge Chevalier_!" Adachi's monster appeared, drawing two swords and growling menacingly. "Luckily for you, Shiho, the rules of this duel dictate that no player can attack until all have had a turn, otherwise I would take this opportunity to pulverize you here and now!"

"Sounds like it's my turn, then. I draw!"

Shiho: 4000 LP 2-3 SPC

Adachi: 4000 LP 2-3 SPC

Hack: 4000 LP 2-3 SPC

Sasuke: 4000 LP 2-3 SPC

"From my hand, I summon the _Hacker Component – Coaxial Cable_!" Hack's cable creature appeared to the field, slithering like a snake. "I then activate its special ability, which allows me to special summon, from my deck, my _Hack Bug \\\ Cookie_! And this cookie isn't the kind your mother made, it's gonna steal your monster's special ability!"

A digital mass of pixels vaguely shaped like a cookie appeared on the field, a blue hue around it. It then surged forward, and surrounded the _Azurian Clerk_ for a moment before returning to hack's field in the _Clerk_ 's form. Shiho watched in horror as this happened, as a card slid out of Hack's deck and into her hand. "When the _Azurian Clerk_ is in defense mode, I can add one spell card to my hand. Likewise, my _Hack Bug \\\ Cookie_ will also gain this ability! This allows me to add my spell card, _Speed Spell – Zero Day Exploit_ to my hand! I'll now set one card facedown and end my turn, activating the special ability of _Coaxial Cable_ , which destroys my _Cookie_!"

Shiho watched as the tail end of the _Coaxial Cable_ slammed into _Hack Bug \\\ Cookie_. It twisted, locking the bayonets on its tail into place, and the _Cookie_ was absorbed into the cable. Sasuke snickered as he drew a card. "My turn!"

Shiho: 4000 LP 3-4 SPC

Adachi: 4000 LP 3-4 SPC

Hack: 4000 LP 3-4 SPC

Sasuke: 4000 LP 3-4 SPC

"I summon forth, _Aeronaut Engineer_!" Sasuke called as his monster appeared. "I'll set one card facedown, and activate the special ability of my _Engineer_! I can reduce its attack by 500 in order to special summon one level 3 or lower _Aeronaut_ card from my hand or deck, and I'm choosing this _Aeronaut Sensor Array_ in my hand! And now, I tune the level three _Sensor Array_ to the level four _Engineer_!"

Shiho watched as the _Sensor Array_ used its thrusters to launch itself up as it transformed into three glowing Synchro rings that surrounded the _Engineer_. It faded away, leaving its four level stars behind as it was pierced by a green light that expanded to the innermost edge of the Synchro rings. "The rapidly evolving technology of the future pulls forth a mighty machine that knows no resolve! This, the one who defends its comrades! Synchro Summon! Appear, _Aeronaut Zephyr_!"

"Yeah!"

"Good one, Sasuke!"

"And now, since I am the last player to take his turn, I can perform an attack! _Aeronaut Zephyr_! Attack _Azurian Clerk_ with Zephyr Night Blast!"

"Sorry to disappoint, Sasuke, but I'm activating my facedown! Behold, _Decisive Trial_! This trap card will allow me to obliterate your monster at the cost of my monster's battle position shifting." Sasuke watched as Shiho's _Azurian Clerk_ switched to attack mode as a large gavel appeared in its hand. As the _Zephyr_ 's attack approached, the _Clerk_ used the gavel to deflect the attack and then flew forwards, obliterating _Aeronaut Zephyr_ with a mighty swing of the gavel. "And now that my _Clerk_ is in attack mode, I can activate her attack mode effect, which allows me to add an _Azurian_ monster to my hand, and I choose the _Azurian Peacekeeper_!"

"Grrr! Make your move!"

"I intend to! My turn!" Shiho drew a card from his deck.

Shiho: 4000 LP 4-5 SPC  
Adachi: 4000 LP 4-5 SPC

Hack: 4000 LP 4-5 SPC

Sasuke: 4000 LP 4-5 SPC

"I summon _Azurian Peacekeeper_! And at the cost of discarding one card, I can use the _Peacekeeper_ to destroy one spell or trap card, and I'll choose yours, Hack!" Shiho turned and extended his arm towards Hack as his monster drew a comically large pistol and fired it. A Bang! flag emerged and launched towards the facedown, which revealed itself. Upon impact, the facedown card was destroyed. "I now activate, from my hand, the _Right to an Attorney Speed Spell_! At the cost of 4 Speed Counters, I can change my _Clerk_ to defense mode in order to special summon the _Azurian Juror_ I sent to the graveyard for my _Peacekeeper_ 's effect! Next, I'm going to tune my level three _Peacekeeper_ and _Juror_ with my level two _Clerk_!

Shiho: 4000 LP SPC 5-1

"Rise to the occasion, and rule over all that sit in your court! You, the true abider of law, and the enforcer over all! All rise, for court is in session!" _Azurian Clerk_ flew up and split into 2 glowing Synchro rings. The other two monsters floated up and into the rings, fading away and leaving behind a straight line of six level stars that were pierced by a green light and expanded to the innermost edge of the Synchro rings. Shiho drew his gavel and twirled it between his fingers as he raised it high. He straightened it within his hand as he brought it down, pounding it against the monster zone that his monster would be summoned to. "Synchro Summon! Take to the podium, _Azurian High Judiciary_!"

"If you think that monster keeps you safe, you're wrong!" Adachi shouted.

"We'll see who's wrong when I send my monster to attack Sasuke directly! Go, _Azurian High Judiciary_! Attack with Law Impounding!" The four duelists watched as the _High Judiciary_ raised a maul-like gavel and leapt towards Sasuke. Just before it would have brought its weapon down on him, a monster appeared, taking the impact, but somehow surviving. "What the…"

"You didn't think you were the only one who could activate trap cards, did you?" Sasuke shouted. "I activated my trap card _Aeronaut Landing_! When I'm targeted for a direct attack, I can use this card in order to special summon an Aeronaut monster to take the hit for me, and I chose my _Aeronaut Infantry_! And by reducing its attack by 500 points when it would be destroyed by your card, I can negate its destruction!"

"Grrr. Fine. I set one card facedown to end my turn!"

"My move, then!" Adachi drew a card from his deck.

Shiho: 4000 LP SPC 1-2

Adachi: 4000 LP SPC 5-6

Hack: 4000 LP SPC 5-6

Sasuke: 4000 LP SPC 5-6

"I summon _Nightridge Infantry_! I'll now use it to tune my level four _Nightridge Chevalier_! The call to the battlefield's might overpowers the strength of even the mightiest men! Synchro Summon!" The three level stars of the _Infantry_ flew up and became glowing Synchro rings as they surrounded the _Chevalier_. _Chevalier_ faded away, leaving a straight line of four level stars that were pierced by a green light that expanded to the innermost edge of the Synchro rings. "The magnificent warrior, _Nightridge Commandant_!"

"And because your monsters left the field… That means…"

"That I get to activate their special abilities! When my _Chevalier_ leaves the field, at the cost of 800 Life Points, I could prevent you from drawing on your next turn, but with the disadvantage you're at, where would be the fun in that? And since my _Infantry_ also left the field, I'm allowed to add two level 4 or lower _Nightridge_ monsters from my deck to my hand! I choose my _Nightridge Bowman_ and my _Nightridge Calvary_!" Adachi's wrist dealer shuffled the deck automatically before it ejected the two cards he selected. "Furthermore, when my _Commandant_ is summoned to the field, I can special summon up to two level 3 or lower _Nightridge_ monsters from my graveyard, so say hello, again, to _Nightridge Infantry_!

"But the fun doesn't end there! I activate _Speed Spell – This Means War!_! At the cost of six speed counters, I can special summon as many _Nightridge_ monsters from my hand as possible! So say hello to _Nightridges Cannoneer_ , _Scout_ , and _Cavalry_!"

Adachi: 4000 LP SPC 6-0

"Now that I have monsters who's combined level equals 8, you know what that means!"

"That you can summon forth your _Legion Armor Dragon_!"

"That's right! I now tune my level four _Cavalry_ and level one _Scout_ with my level three _Infantry_!" Adachi began to laugh maniacally as his monster once again vanished, leaving behind three level stars. The floated over to his other two monsters and created glowing Synchro rings around them, causing their shimmering forms to fade away, leaving only their level stars. They aligned themselves in a straight line as a green light pierced through them and expanded to the innermost edge of the Synchro rings. "As metal clashes against metal, and brother kills brother, this mighty being descends from the mighty Heavens, ready to reap those who lose the mighty war! Synchro Summon!

"Descend, _Legion Armor Dragon_!" The green light faded away, leaving behind a powerful dragon, clad in many plates of armor, almost as if the armor is fused into its scales.

 _Legion Armor Dragon is a level eight DARK attribute Dragon-type Synchro Monster with 3200 Attack points and 2600 Defense points._

"Because I had three _Nightridge_ monsters leave my field, I can activate their special abilities! My _Scout_ automatically pulls another _Scout_ from my deck to the field, and my _Calvary_ lets me return, from my graveyard to my hand, _Speed Spell – This Means War!_!" Adachi explained as his monster appeared and the card came from the graveyard slot. "I can also add two level four or lower _Nightridge_ monsters from my deck to my hand, so I'll add another _Bowman_ and my _Inquisitor_!

"And normally, I would be able to designate your monster and tribute one of my monsters in order to prevent it from activating its effects, but it won't be on the field long enough to matter!" Adachi shouted. " _Legion Armor Dragon_ , attack _Azurian High Judiciary_ with Ravaging Hellfire!"

"Ah, ah, you forgot something!" Shiho pointed out. "So long as I control my _High Judiciary_ , you must pay 300 Life Points in order to attack!"

"Three hundred is a small price to pay, one that I gladly do! Attack!"

Adachi: 4000 LP-3700 LP

Shiho held up his arm to block his face from the oppressive fire as his monster was obliterated. "Urgh!"

Shiho: 4000 LP-3400 LP

"Big mistake, Adachi! I activate my facedown trap card, _Unlawful Detainment_! When a monster I control is destroyed in battle, I can change the monster that attacked it to defense mode and special summon that monster back to the field!" Shiho countered, as his graveyard began to glow, the monster reforming. "I hope you weren't planning on making any direct attacks this turn!"

"Why would I need to when I could just end my turn and have the same effect?"

"Huh?"

"Because my _Cannoneer_ was special summoned using the _This Means War!_ spell card, it is destroyed in the end phase!" Adachi explained as his _Cannoneer_ exploded, leaving behind its cannon. "I can then inflict you with 500 points of damage because it left the field!"

Shiho looked surprised before being blasted with the cannon left behind by Adachi's _Cannoneer_. The force of the cannon firing caused it to explode, but the cannon ball still struck Shiho. "Ahhh!"

Shiho: 3400 LP-2900 LP

"You may as well give up now, Shiho. You have no hope of ever defeating all three of us! You'll rejoin our ranks even if we have to drag you, kicking and screaming!"

To Be Continued…


	4. Circumstance

Chapter 4: Circumstance

Adachi's _Cannoneer_ exploded, leaving behind its cannon. "I can then inflict you with 500 points of damage because it left the field!"

Shiho looked surprised before being blasted with the cannon left behind by Adachi's _Cannoneer_. The force of the cannon firing caused it to explode, but the cannon ball still struck Shiho. "Ahhh!"

Shiho: 3400 LP-2900 LP SPC 2

"You may as well give up now, Shiho. You have no hope of ever defeating all three of us! You'll rejoin our ranks even if we have to drag you, kicking and screaming!"

Adachi: 3700 LP SPC 0

"There's no way you can win against all three of us, you don't have the type of tactics that Mateo or even Yusei would have to even try!" Sasuke goaded.

Sasuke: 4000 LP SPC 6

"It would spare you the humiliation." Hack concluded.

Hack: 4000 LP SPC 6

"I'll never surrender! As long as I believe in myself and in my cards, I can overcome any challenge!" Shiho responded. "Now shut up and draw!"

"With pleasure." Hack replied as she drew a card from her deck. "I draw!"

Shiho: 2900 LP SPC 2-3  
Adachi: 3700 LP SPC 0-1  
Hack: 4000 LP SPC 6-7  
Sasuke: 4000 LP SPC 6-7

"I summon _Hacker Component – Cell Phone_ in Defense mode! I'll also switch my _Coaxial Cable_ to defense mode." Hack smirked. "I'll now use my _Coaxial Cable_ in order to summon forth my _Hack Bug \\\ Defalt_! And by combining that with my spell card, _Speed Spell – Zero Day Exploit_ , I can pay three speed counters in order to have my monster attack you directly because you only control one monster!"

"Allow me to remind you that by attacking, you must pay 300 Life Points due to the effect of the _High Judiciary_!"

"That's fine by me!"

Hack: 4000 LP-3700 LP SPC 7-4

"Now go, _Defalt_!"

"Urgh!"

Shiho: 2900 LP-1800LP

"I'll set one card facedown." Hack declared. "And how that my turn is over, my _Coaxial Cable_ 's effect destroys my _Defalt_!"

Shiho watched as the tail-like appendage of the _Coaxial_ _Cable_ flew around and plugged itself into _Defalt_ , twisting its bayonets into place. _Defalt_ was then absorbed into _Coaxial Cable_ , and destroyed. Sasuke drew a card "Looks like it's my turn, then!"

Shiho: 1800 LP SPC 3-4  
Adachi: 3700 LP SPC 1-2  
Hack: 3700 LP SPC 4-5  
Sasuke: 4000 LP SPC 7-8

"I'll tribute my _Aeronaut Infantry_ in order to perform a tribute summon!" Sasuke called as he raised the card he was summoning. His monster was transformed into a reflective ball of rainbow-like light, before taking the shape of a new monster. "I summon _Aeronautical Rocket Cannon_! And this cannon's got quite a payload! Sure, I can't attack with it, but by reducing its attack by 1000, I can have it destroy one monster you control!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Sasuke replied. "So by reducing my monster's attack from three thousand to two thousand, I'll destroy your precious _High Judiciary_!"

Shiho watched in horror as the cannon aimed itself at his monster before firing a rocket. The rocket separated into its second and third stages before smashing into his monster, totally obliterating it. "No! My _High Judiciary_!"

"I'll set a facedown card, and with that, I'll end my turn!"

"You just made a big mistake!"

"We'll see about that!"

"It's my turn! Draw!"

Shiho: 1800 LP SPC 4-5  
Adachi: 3700 LP SPC 2-3  
Hack: 3700 LP SPC 5-6  
Sasuke: 4000 LP SPC 8-9

"Alright, you guys asked for it! I summon my _Azurian Prosecutor_ in defense mode!"

"What the hell is a defense monster going to help you with?

"When _Prosecutor_ is in defense mode, I can special summon a level three or lower _Azurian_ monster from my deck, so say hello to my _Azurian Attorney_!" Shiho called as his two new monsters appeared to the field. "I'll now activate _Speed Spell – Right to an Attorney_! Costing my four Speed Counters, I can special summon the level one _Azurian Enforcer_ to my field!"

Shiho: 1800 LP SPC 5-1

"And with that, I'll tune my level four _Prosecutor_ and _Attorney_ with my level one _Enforcer_! Law. The defining force of our society. I summon forth a creature who is Law Incarnate! All rise, for court is in session!" Shiho called as he raised his gavel and pounded it down on the monster zone as the monsters vanished, leaving level stars and Synchro rings behind. A burst of green light erupted from them, enveloping the field. "Synchro Summon! The Supreme Judge, _Justiciar Dragon_!"

 _Justiciar Dragon is a level eight WATER-attribute Dragon-type Synchro monster with 2600 Attack points and 2100 Defense points._

"And as you all know, my dragon gains five hundred attack points for every WATER-attribute monster in my graveyard, and I count seven, meaning my dragon gains a whopping 3500 attack points!" Shiho declared.

Justiciar Dragon: 2600 ATK + 3500 = 6100 ATK

" _Justiciar Dragon_ now has enough attack points to eliminate Sasuke from this duel! Attack! With Justice Wave!" _Justiciar Dragon_ opened its mouth and roared, sending a wave of energy headed towards Sasuke's _Aeronautical Rocket Cannon_. _If this attack hits, I'll be one opponent short!_

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I activate _Aeronaut Alloy_!" Sasuke shouted as his monster began to bulk up with a thinker shell of armor. "The alloy's strength increases my monster's attack by 300 now, and then during battle between my monster and yours, I can add half of your monster's attack to mine! And since your monster's attack is six thousand one hundred, that means that my monster will gain 3050 Attack during this battle!"

Aeronautical Rocket Cannon: 2000 ATK + 300 + 3050 ATK = 5350 ATK

"That may be the case, but you'll still be slammed for seven hundred and fifty points of damage!"

"Agh!" Sasuke groaned as his monster crumpled and bent by the still overpowering force of Shiho's monster.

Sasuke: 4000 LP-3250 LP

"I'll end my turn there."

"My turn, then!" Adachi drew a card. He growled at it.

Shiho: 1800 LP SPC 1-2  
Adachi: 3700 LP SPC 3-4  
Hack: 3700 LP SPC 6-7  
Sasuke: 3250 LP SPC 9-10

"Sounds like you didn't quite get the card you wanted."

"Shut up!" Adachi shouted. "Luckily my _Nightridge Scout_ is already in defense mode. I'll switch my _Nightridge Commandant_ to defense mode as well and end my turn!"

"You've got me running scared, Adachi." Shiho replied sarcastically.

"Grrr…"

"My turn, then!"

Shiho: 1800 LP SPC 2-3  
Adachi: 3700 LP SPC 4-5  
Hack: 3700 LP SPC 7-8  
Sasuke: 3250 LP SPC 10-11

"Here's something to shut your pompous mouth up!" Hack shouted.

"Hey, that's not very nice!"

"I summon _Hacker Component – Computer_! And now that I have three _Hacker Components_ , I can finally lay the smackdown on you, Shiho!" Hack shouted. "By the effect of all three of my monsters I can special summon _Hack Bug_ monsters! So say hello again to _Hack Bug \\\ Defalt_ and _Hack Bug \\\ Cookie_! And my third _Hack Bug_ , _Hack Bug \\\ Trojan_ , which gets summoned to your side of the field!"

"Oh, no! You now have three _Hack Bug_ cards with different names! That means…"

"That means that it's time for me to unleash one of my most powerful monsters! By tributing three _Hack Bug_ monsters with different names from any side of the field, I can special summon my most powerful _Hack Bug_ , my mighty _Hack Bug \\\ Stolen Data_!" The three _Hack Bugs_ flew into the sky, transforming into red, yellow, and green light as they combined together, expanding, as if some sort of rift was opening. As the light faded away, what was left was a mass of glitched pixels with tentacle-like appendages. "My monster can only be destroyed on my fifth Standby Phase after it was summoned! And on each turn, I can target one Machine-type monster and leech 1000 Attack Points from it by reducing its attack by 500! Which leads me to the next part of my plan! Behold! The spell card _Speed Spell – CTRL+ALT+DEL_! At the cost of six speed counters, I can make all monsters on the field Machine-types!"

Hack: 3700 LP SPC 8-2

"I know that the reduction only applies to Machine-types, and your monster will only be a machine for this turn, but I'll be leeching your monster!" Hack shouted as a wave of pixels spread across the field, the duel field itself transforming as if it were a motherboard in a computer. The pixels filled all of the monsters, and they began to metalize, dragon scales becoming bits of metal, teeth coming capacitors, face detail replaced with circuit boards with integrated circuits. _Stolen Data_ extended its tentacle appendages forward and entered _Justiciar Dragon_ , and Shiho watched as white light was absorbed from his dragon and into _Stolen Data_. "In just a few turns, I'll have a monster that is capable of fighting against your monster!"

"We'll see!"

"We will indeed!" Sasuke shouted, drawing a card. "I draw!"

Shiho: 1800 LP SPC 3-4  
Adachi: 3700 LP SPC 5-6  
Hack: 3700 LP SPC 2-3  
Sasuke: 3250 LP SPC 11-12

"I play _Speed Spell – Ten-Second Countdown_! At the cost of eight Speed Counters now, and another two on every one of my Standby Phases, I can banish monsters with a combined level equal to an _Aeronaut_ Synchro monster in my extra deck!" Sasuke explained. "So by banishing _Aeronautical Space Station_ and _Aeronaut Feuller_! This means that in two turns time, I cap special summon a level ten Synchro monster!"

"And you only have one level ten Aeronaut Synchro monster. The _Aeronautical Probe_."

"That's right!" Sasuke said as ghostly spirits of his two monsters appeared before being absorbed into his card.

Sasuke: 3250 LP SPC 12-4

"I'll end my turn by summoning _Aeronaut Gardna_ in defense mode!"

"My turn, then!"

Shiho: 1800 LP SPC 4-5  
Adachi: 3700 LP SPC 6-7  
Hack: 3700 LP SPC 3-4  
Sasuke: 3250 LP SPC 4-5

"I'll start off by revealing the _Speed Spell – Reversal of Hope_! By revealing this and paying four Speed Counters, I can draw one card!" Shiho placed his fingers on his deck. _I need just one specific card in order to help turn the tides! Come on, deck, don't let me down!_

Shiho: 1800 LP SPC 5-1

He drew the card. As he saw it, he smiled. "Just what I was hoping for. I'll set two cards facedown! Now, _Justiciar Dragon_! Attack _Hacker Component – Computer_ with Justice Wave!"

 _Justiciar Dragon_ opened its mouth and roared, blasting away Hack's monster. "Yeah! That's one less monster for you to drain to power up your _Stolen Data_!"

"You forget that my entire deck is filled with machine-type monsters! With _Stolen Data_ on the field, I don't need to worry about my _Components_!"

"Looks like it's my turn, then!"

Shiho: 1800 LP SPC 1-2  
Adachi: 3700 LP SPC 7-8  
Hack: 3700 LP SPC 4-5  
Sasuke: 3250 LP SPC 5-6

"Hmm. This hand won't do at all. But I feel confident in my compatriots that I won't need to worry about my hand in order to defeat you!"

"Bring it on!"

"My turn! Draw!"

Shiho: 1800 LP SPC 2-3  
Adachi: 3700 LP SPC 8-9  
Hack: 3700 LP SPC 5-6  
Sasuke: 3250 LP SCP 6-7

"I'll absorb power from my _Coaxial Cable_ into my _Stolen Data_!" All the duelists watched as the tentacle-like appendages of _Stolen Data_ entered _Coaxial Cable_ , absorbing power into itself. It was now at two thousand attack points. "I'll end my turn!"

"Not quite! Time to set a plan into motion that will stop Sasuke from summoning the _Aeronautical Probe_!"

"You don't have anything that could do such a thing!"

"Don't I? I activate my facedown, the Quickplay _Speed Spell – Pull Over!_!" Shiho declared as the card activated. "I can only activate this card if my opponent has 4 or more Speed Counters than I do! By paying 3 of mine, I can force yours to zero! With the exception of Hack, my opponents have 4 or more Speed Counters than I do, meaning your Speed drops to zero!"

Shiho: 1800 LP SPC 3-0  
Adachi: 3700 LP SPC 9-0  
Hack: 3700 LP SPC 6  
Sasuke: 3250 LP SPC 7-0

"And since Sasuke will be gaining one speed counter on his Standby Phase, he won't be able to maintain the cost of his _Ten-Second Countdown_ , and it will be destroyed!" Shiho shouted as Sasuke and Adachi's Duel Runners lurch and slow down.

"How dare you!"

"I'm just getting started! So make your move, Sasuke!"

"Grr! My turn!"

Shiho: 1800 LP SPC 0-1  
Adachi: 3700 LP SPC 0-1  
Hack: 3700 LP SPC 6-7  
Sasuke: 3250 LP SPC 0-1

"Because I don't have enough Speed Counters to maintain my _Ten-Second Countdown_ , it is destroyed!" Sasuke said, dejectedly, as the card shattered into pieces and vanished. "But I'm not gonna let it end there! I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"My turn, then!" Shiho drew a card from his deck.

Shiho: 1800 LP SPC 1-2  
Adachi: 3700 LP SPC 1-2  
Hack: 3700 LP SPC 7-8  
Sasuke: 3250 LP SPC 1-2

" _Justiciar Dragon_ , attack the _Coaxial Cable_ with Justice Wave!" As with before, _Justiciar Dragon_ roared, and the _Coaxial Cable_ crumpled and was obliterated. "I'll set another card facedown to end my turn!"

"Looks like you're running out of options, Shiho!" Adachi shouted. "My turn!"

Shiho: 1800 LP SPC 2-3  
Adachi: 3700 LP SPC 2-3  
Hack: 3700 LP SPC 8-9  
Sasuke: 3250 LP SPC 2-3

"It seems as though my compatriots aren't pulling their weight!"

"Not for lack of trying!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll end this duel here and now! I activate the trap card _That's an Order, Private_! I can tribute two _Nightridge_ monsters in order to special summon a new one from my deck! SO I tribute my _Nightridge Scout_ and _Commandant_ in order to special summon my _Nightridge Executioner_!" Adachi called as his monsters fused together into his new monster, armed with a very large axe. "When my _Scout_ left the field, he gave me the ability to activate an effect that allows me to special summon a level 4 or lower _Nightridge_! So I special summon the _Nightridge Infantry_ in my deck! I tune the level three _Infantry_ to the level six _Executioner_! As punishing forces of battle make way for superior thought, the true leader steps forth, to lead the war to its conclusion! Synchro Summon!"

The two monsters flew up, with the Executioner throwing its axe aside as it separates into six pieces, becoming its individual level stars. They flew into the three glowing Synchro rings of his _Infantry_ as a green light exploded across the duel field. "Challenge all who oppose your forces, mighty _Nightridge General_!"

 _Nightridge General is a level nine DARK-attribute Warrior-type Synchro monster with 2900 Attack Points and 2500 Defense points._

"And since my _Executioner_ left the field, I can now destroy one monster, so I'm choosing your _Justiciar Dragon_!"

"Unfortunately for you, Adachi, I saw that coming, so I'm activating the _Shootout_ trap card! At the cost of 500 Life Points, I can negate one destruction effect!"

Shiho: 1800 LP-1300 LP

"And unfortunately for you, Shiho, I saw that coming!" Adachi replied as the axe from his _Executioner_ faded into nothingness before it could strike his dragon. "When the _General_ is summoned, I can tribute as many _Nightridge_ monsters as I choose, and then I can increase his attack by 100 points for the combined level total. By destroying my _Inquisitor_ , I can increase my monster's attack to 3300! And to hell with _Inquisitor_ 's effect, because I activate _Speed Spell – Pincer Attack_! I can target one _Nightridge_ monster I control and increase its attack by the attack of another monster I control! So by targeting my _Nightridge General_ and my _Legion Armor Dragon_ , I can increase my _General_ 's attack by a value high enough to punish your puny dragon!"

Nightridge General: 2900 ATK + 400 + 3200 ATK = 6500 ATK

" _Nightridge General_! Attack _Justiciar Dragon_ with Nightridge Soul Slash!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I've got some bad news for you, Adachi! I activate my trap card, _Right to Remain Silent_!"

"You fool! _Nightridge General_ cannot be affected by your spells and traps cards on the turn I used its effect to tribute _Nightridge_ monsters!"

"Except my trap card isn't targeting your monster! _Right to Remain Silent_ allows me to negate the effects of all spells and traps on the field, including active ones!" Shiho replied as a wave of grey spread across the field, turning facedown cards to stone and entering the _General_. "And since your spell card is negated, that means that your monster's attack is reduced by 3200!"

"No!"

Nightridge General: 6500 ATK – 3200 ATK = 3300 ATK

" _Justiciar Dragon_! Counter attack, with Justice Wave!" _Justiciar Dragon_ responded in kind, blasting _Nightridge General_ with a wave after roaring. Adachi watched as it crumpled and was destroyed.

"Aaaaaagh!"

Adachi: 3700 LP-900 LP

"I think you were telling me that you were gonna win this duel. I beg to differ. And I'll prove it here and now!"

To Be Continued…


	5. Opposites Attract

Opposites Attract

" _Justiciar Dragon_! Counter attack, with Justice Wave!" _Justiciar Dragon_ responded in kind, blasting _Nightridge General_ with a wave after roaring. Adachi watched as it crumpled and was destroyed.

"Aaaaaagh!"

Adachi: 3700 LP-900 LP SPC 3

"I think you were telling me that you were gonna win this duel. I beg to differ. And I'll prove it here and now!"

Shiho: 1300 LP SPC 3

"You'll pay for that, Shiho!" Sasuke shouted as he pulled up behind Shiho.

Sasuke: 3250 LP SPC 3

"We'll see about that. I believe it's Hack's turn." Shiho responded.

Hack: 3700 LP SPC 9

"Fine! I draw!"

Shiho: 1300 LP SPC 3-4  
Adachi: 900 LP SPC 3-4  
Hack: 3700 LP SPC 9-10  
Sasuke: 3250 LP SPC 3-4

"I summon _White Hat Hacker_ in defense mode." Hack declared as her monster appeared, glowing blue. "I now play my spell card _Speed Spell – Back Door_! At the cost of nine Speed Counters, I can special summon one _Hack_ card from my hand or my deck, so from my deck I special summon my _Hackzor Dragon_!"

Hack: 3700 LP SPC 10-1

"I can reduce _Hackzor Dragon_ 's attack by 500 in order to normal summon another _Hack_ monster if I have already summoned a _Hack_ monster this turn, so I summon my _Black Hat Hacker_! And when I control a _White Hat Hacker_ and I summon _Black Hat Hacker_ , I can automatically special summon my _Grey Hat Hacker_!" Hack shouted as her next monster appeared. "Finally, the time has come! I tune my level one _Grey Hat Hacker_ to my level one _Black Hat_ and _White Hat Hacker_ as well as my level four _Hackzor Dragon_! Behold, as the might of technology meets with the might of the dragons of old! Mythoi are the driving force of our lives, and now, let them fuse with the future! Synchro Summon!"

The single Synchro ring of the _Grey Hat Hacker_ surrounded the other monsters as they faded away, leaving behind six level stars. The stars formed a straight line as a green light enveloped them and the field. "Appear, now, _Bio-Knightwing Dragon_!"

 _Bio-Knightwing Dragon is a level seven EARTH-attribute Dragon-type Synchro monster with 2200 Attack points and 0 Defense points._

"Uh oh…"

"'Uh oh' is right! Because by sending my _Hack Bug \\\ Stolen Data_ to the graveyard, I can activate one of my dragon's effects! I think I'll inflict you with damage equal to _Stolen Data_ 's level!" Hack decided. " _Stolen Data_ is a level ten EARTH Attribute monster, so I'll slam you for one thousand points of damage!"

Shiho watched as _Bio-Knightwing Dragon_ absorbed _Stolen Data_ into itself before blasting Shiho with energy. "Agh!"

Shiho: 1300 LP-300 LP

"With that, I'll end my turn."

"My turn, then!" Sasuke drew a card from his deck.

Shiho: 300 LP SPC 4-5  
Adachi: 900 LP SPC 4-5  
Hack: 3700 LP SPC 1-2  
Sasuke: 3250 LP SPC 4-5

"I activate the special ability of my _Aeronaut Gardna_! By reducing its Defense by 400, I can add _Speed Spell – Extra Fuel_ from my deck to my hand!" Sasuke shouted as his card slid out of his deck and into his hand. "I now activate the special effect of my _Aeronautical Shuttlecraft_! If an _Aeronaut_ monster I control reduced its attack or defense by the effect of an _Aeronaut_ card, I can special summon it as a level four with its Attack and Defense halved! There's more! _Shuttlecraft_ is a Tuner monster! So I'll tune level four _Gardna_ with level four _Shuttlecraft_! Shock and awe, to all who witness this mighty being! This, the one who knows no limits! Synchro Summon!"

The four level stars of _Aeronaut Gardna_ flew into the four Synchro rings of the four _Aeronautical Shuttlecraft_ , as a green light enveloped them all. "Electrocute all who stand before you, _Spark Nova Dragon_!"

 _Spark Nova Dragon is a level eight LIGHT-attribute Dragon-type Synchro monster with 2550 Attack points and 3000 Defense points._

"I'll end my turn there!"

"My move, then!"

Shiho: 300 LP SPC 5-6  
Adachi: 900 LP SPC 5-6  
Hack: 3700 LP SPC 2-3  
Sasuke: 3250 LP SPC 5-6

 _What am I going to do now? I've only got two cards left._ Decisive Trial _, and_ Speed Spell – Reversal of Hope _. I don't have enough Speed Counters in order to use_ Reversal of Hope _, and because of_ Bio-Knightwing Dragon _, I can't just play defensively. If Hack uses her dragon's effect, regardless of which one she chooses, it's all over for me! I have to attack it!_ Shiho raised his hand into the air and pointed it at _Bio-Knightwing Dragon_. " _Justiciar Dragon_! Attack _Bio-Knightwing Dragon_ with Justice Wave!"

 _If this attack lands, Hack will be out of the duel!_ Shiho thought to himself as his dragon prepared to attack. It opened its mouth and roared, sending a wave of energy that slammed into _Bio-Knightwing Dragon_ as it began to compress and crumple under the force of the attack.

"I activate the trap card, _Safe Mode_! It halves all battle damage I take this turn, and then allows me to special summon a _Hack_ card that has an attack equal to or less than the damage I receive!"

 _No!_

Hack: 3700 LP-1750 LP

"Sure, this means that I lose my dragon, but to make up for it, I'll special summon _Hacker Component – Wireless Interface_ in Defense mode!" Hack's monster appeared amongst the midst of the destruction of _Bio-Knightwing Dragon_ , a blue hue surrounding it. "If you thought you would beat me so easily, you're dead wrong!"

"I'll set one card facedown, and end my turn!"

"Looks like it's finally my turn again." Adachi said as he drew a card. "I'm still mighty unhappy about you destroying my _Nightridge General_. You'll pay for that. Why can't you just see that we're trying to help you?"

"You're trying to help yourselves! Just make your move!"

"With pleasure."

Shiho: 300 LP SPC 6-7  
Adachi: 900 LP SPC 6-7  
Hack: 1750 LP SPC 3-4  
Sasuke: 3250 LP SPC 6-7

"I pay 5 Speed Counters in order to activate _Speed Spell – Recall to Arms_! This card allows me to return all monsters in my graveyard to my deck!" Adachi shouted as he activated the card. "I now summon _Nightridge Bowman_ in defense mode and end my turn with a facedown card!"

Adachi: 900 LP SPC 7-2

"I'm so scared, Adachi. You've got me running."

"I will have you running. Just you wait."

"My turn, then. I draw!"

Shiho: 300 LP SPC 7-8  
Adachi: 900 LP SPC 2-3  
Hack: 1750 LP SPC 4-5  
Sasuke: 3250 LP SPC 7-8

"Hmm. Looks like you took my homerun swing away from me, Shiho. I'll end my turn."

"My turn, then!" Sasuke drew a card.

Shiho: 300 LP SPC 8-9  
Adachi: 900 LP SPC 3-4  
Hack: 1750 LP SPC 5-6  
Sasuke: 3250 LP SPC 8-9

"Time to show you who's boss!" Sasuke shouted. "I summon _Aeronautical Satellite_!" Sasuke shouted as his _Satellite_ appeared to the field. "I now activate _Speed Spell – Stage Separation_! Normally, I would have to pay six speed counters to activate this card, but if my target is your monster, I can play it without cost! By tributing my monster, you must special summon monsters whose level stars equal to your monster's level, and your monster is returned to the hand!"

"No way!"

"Yes, way! So cough 'em up!" Shiho watched as his dragon began to glow white, fusing with the _Aeronautical Satellite_.

"Fine! My monster splits back into _Azurians Enforcer_ , _Attorney_ , and _Prosecutor_!"

"Fine by me! Now, _Spark Nova Dragon_! Attack _Azurian Prosecutor_ with Plasma Nova Breath!" His dragon roared, before plasma began to appear in its mouth. It slowly built up power, before letting loose on Shiho's monster.

"Not so fast! My facedown trap card is the trap card _Decisive Trial_!" Shiho shouted as his card activated. A large gavel-like hammer appeared before the _Prosecutor_ , and it took hold of it. It leapt at the dragon, deflecting the attack as it approached. It swung the hammer, obliterating the dragon. "Two down, one to go!"

"I can't believe it!" Sasuke shouted in disbelief. "He defeated both of our monsters!"

"And I've got more where that came from!" Shiho declared as he drew a card. "My turn!"

Shiho: 300 LP SPC 9-10  
Adachi: 900 LP SPC 4-5  
Hack: 1750 LP SPC 6-7  
Sasuke: 3250 LP SPC 9-10

"I activate the effect of my _Azurian Prosecutor_! I can special summon a level three or lower _Azurian_ monster from my hand or my deck, and I choose my _Azurian Juror_ in defense mode!" Shiho shouted as his monster appeared. "While in defense mode, you can't target any other monsters for an attack! But that's not all! I normal summon _Azurian Bailiff_! With its effect, I can target one face-up monster and prevent that card from attacking! So I'll lock _Legion Armor Dragon_ up on charges of assault!"

A metal cage surrounded the mighty dragon, preventing it from attacking. "Now then, I'll switch my _Prosecutor_ to attack mode and my _Enforcer_ into defense mode! And now that my _Prosecutor_ is in attack mode, I can designate a monster in order to prevent them from attacking next turn, so even if you destroy my _Bailiff_ , you won't be attacking with _Legion Armor Dragon_!"

A podium appeared around _Legion Armor Dragon_ and its cage, shaped like a testimony stand. "And now, it's time for me to do some real damage! _Azurian Attorney_ , attack _Nightridge Bowman_ with Enforcement Brief! And since I have no spells or traps on my field aside from _Speed World 3_ , you can't use _Bowman_ 's special ability! Next, I'll have my _Azurian Bailiff_ attack _Hacker Component – Wireless Interface_! This will leave Hack wide open for later! And finally, _Azurian Prosecutor_ , attack Sasuke directly with Prosecution Order!"

The four duelists watched as Shiho's monsters sprung to action. _Azurian Attorney_ swung its briefcase and smashed it into _Bowman_ , obliterating it. _Azurian Bailiff_ drew a nightstick, smashing the _Wireless Interface_ in one hit. Finally, _Azurian Prosecutor_ opened its file folder and drew from it a large hammer marked Exhibit A, as he smashed it down on him. "Aaaagh!"

Sasuke: 3250 LP-1350 LP

"And with that, I'll end my turn!"

"My turn!" Adachi screamed, anger in his voice. Shiho looked over and saw his bloodshot eyes. "This has to end here and now!"

Shiho: 300 LP SPC 10-11  
Adachi: 900 LP SPC 5-6  
Hack: 1750 LP SPC 7-8  
Sasuke: 1350 LP SPC 10-11 

Adachi looked at the card he drew and growled in frustration. "These cards are worthless!"

"What's the matter, Adachi? Losing your nerve?"

"Shut up!" Adachi screamed. "I end my turn."

"My move, then." Hack replied as she drew a card. "This has been an interesting duel. But Adachi is right. It must end. And soon. Unfortunately, it seems that this turn, I am not the one to do it."

Shiho: 300 LP SPC 11-12  
Adachi: 900 LP SPC 6-7  
Hack: 1750 LP SPC 8-9  
Sasuke: 1350 LP SPC 11-12

"Fine! I'll do it, then!" Sasuke drew a card.

Shiho: 300 LP SPC 12-13  
Adachi: 900 LP SPC 7-8  
Hack: 1750 LP SPC 9-10  
Sasuke: 1350 LP SPC 12-13

"I play _Speed Spell – Spacial Rift_! At the cost of twelve speed counters, I can special summon one monster from my graveyard!" Adachi shouted as red energy began to flow from his body. "I summon _Spark Nova Dragon_!"

Sasuke: 1350 LP SPC 13-1

"Not that!"

"Oh, yes. And using it, I will crush you once and for all! Attack the _Azurian Prosecutor_!" His dragon charged up its plasma attack before unleashing it in the direction of the _Prosecutor_. Suddenly, _Azurian Juror_ leapt into the air, and shielded the _Prosecutor_ from harm as it was destroyed. "What?"

"You must have forgotten that my _Azurian Juror_ is the only _Azurian_ monster you can attack while it's in defense mode! Therefore, it jumped into the attack to spare my monster!" Shiho replied. "Is it my move now?"

"…fine."

"Good. I draw!"

Shiho: 300 LP SPC 13-14  
Adachi: 900 LP SPC 8-9  
Hack: 1750 LP SPC 10-11  
Sasuke: 1350 LP SPC 1-2

"I'm ending this duel here and now! I pay twelve speed counters and half of my Life Points in order to activate _Speed Spell – Reversal of Hope_!" Shiho declared as the card appeared, before taking the shape of a judge's podium. "This will destroy all cards on the field! I can then pay an extra half of my remaining Life Points in order to special summon all the monsters I control that were destroyed by this effect!"

Shiho: 300 LP-150 LP-75 LP SPC 14-2

"Sorry to break it to you, but I won't allow that!" Adachi shouted. "I activate the trap card _Ends Justify_! I can banish two _Nightridge_ monsters in my hand in order to use this card, which can only be activated when a card is activated to destroy two or more cards on the field! It will then banish all cards that are destroyed by that card, instead!"

"What?"

"Aww, poor Shiho. You paid all of those Life Points in order to stop us. But you still lose." Adachi taunted as a pounding came from the judge's podium, sending a wave of energy that shattered every card on the field except for _Ends Justify_. Shiho watched in horror as the shattered bits of the cards were absorbed into the card before it, too, shattered. Shiho sat, defeated. His ultimate plan was stopped. Looking down in his hand, all he had was _Azurian Judiciary_ , a level six monster. "Go on and end your turn, Shiho. It's over."

"I… I end my turn…" Shiho said, sadly. Adachi smirked.

"I draw."

Shiho: 75 LP SPC 2-3  
Adachi: 900 LP SPC 9-10  
Hack: 1750 LP SPC 11-12  
Sasuke: 1350 LP SPC 2-3

"I summon _Nightridge Cavalry_." Adachi said calmly and coldly as the monster appeared, a warrior with a lance atop a horse. "Attack!"

The scream of Shiho pierced through the night.

Leo awoke to the sound of screaming. They were coming from the room next to him as his blood ran cold. In an instant, he was up and pounding on the door, screaming his sister's name. "Luna! LUNA!"

Finally, he broke through, and saw his sister squirming and screaming in her bed, her mark of the Crimson Dragon glowing vibrantly. It was then that Leo felt a wave of dark energy as his mark began to glow brightly as well. He groaned in pain as he ran over to Luna and tried to do his best to calm her before she shoved him against the wall, knocking him unconscious as she, too, fell unconscious.

Pain. That was all Mateo felt as he awoke. He felt something not right. Not right at all. As if… As if the Spirit World, itself was being adversely affected. He groaned in pain as he crawled out of bed, his mark of the Crimson Dragon glowing and biting painfully. He managed to stumble his way into the living room as both Yusei, Jack, and Crow appeared, in similar but lesser pain. They helped each other as they made it down the ramp and out the door to the square. Crow was the first to speak up. "What's going on?"

"Something is wrong. So wrong even the Spirit World is affected." Mateo replied. They looked up as the sky slowly changed color to a deep blue. Azure. "No, Shiho. You couldn't have rejoined them."

"This never happened last time he was with them." Yusei reminded him. "Maybe this time… He didn't have a choice."

"I hope you're right, Yusei." Mateo replied as the blue began to manifest. "Otherwise we're in a lot of trouble."

As the four Signers of the Crimson Dragon watched, a symbol began to appear in the sky, a slightly deeper blue surrounding white light in the shape of a pattern. An azure pattern of a dragon.


	6. Age of Azure

Age of Azure

Never had midnight felt so dark before. The pain had subsided, Mateo noted. It seems that the pain was an immediate effect of Shiho rejoining the Azure Signers. But what would have drawn him to do it? And why did Mateo feel the Spirit World, itself get affected? Mateo had a bad feeling as he looked up at the sky, staring into the symbol of the Azure Dragon, which was now emblazoned in the sky above New Domino City in a blaze of white light. The chilling azure light it shed did nothing to make Mateo feel better, either. What he was seeing was wrong. He knew it. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mateo? It's Leo."

"What's going on, Leo?"

"I'm at the hospital," Leo explained, "and I think you guys should try to make your way down here."

"What's the problem?"

"Luna's in a coma." Leo replied after a pause. Mateo was shocked, yet at the same time unsurprised.

"Traffic's really bad. A lot of people got into accidents when the sky changed. A lot of other people think it's an omen and are trying to leave the city." Mateo explained. He looked over to the TV, which had been turned on by Yusei. Yusei and Jack stood watching, which showed helicopter footage of the roads leading out of the city, which had become so cluttered that there was no room for vehicles. People had gotten out and attempted to run, but they were unable to make it past the edge of the blue light, which was interrupting them. "We'll do our best."

"Good. And make sure you give Akiza a call, too. I haven't heard anything from her in a couple days now."

"Will do." Mateo replied before hanging up the phone. He sighed, as he turned to Yusei and Jack.

"I never thought this would happen if the three of us dueled him." Sasuke whispered. Adachi nodded his head.

"I didn't, either. But we knew what we were signing up for." He replied. "And now the people can't get away when the battle begins."

"Shiho, it seems, is not how he used to be." Sasuke's voice quivered slightly.

"My name is not Shiho." A demonic voice uttered. Sasuke and Adachi jumped slightly and turned to the speaker. A blue glow emanated from the eyes that once belonged to Shiho Bengo. His long blonde hair, which once was tied back and well kept, had now clumped into spikes that were held above his head. He cocked his head to the side slightly. "I am The One."

"W-w-with all due respect, sir," Sasuke stammered, "The One what?"

"The One to lead this world to its true destiny." The One replied. "The one called Shiho was banished deep into the recesses of his mind when you defeated him. All three of you sent a wave of corruption into him, and thus, I was born. I do have you to thank, but you must also serve my wishes if you wish to see this world we dream of."

"Of course." Adachi replied. He bowed his head. "I will serve The One to the best of my abilities."

"Good." The One smiled. "Now then. Bring the one called Hack to me. I have a special mission for her."

"Yes, sir."

"Luna's in a coma?" Crow asked, shocked.

"Yeah. I think that the extreme pain I felt, she felt even more."

"Why do you think that?" Jack inquired.

"Luna and I both have a bond to the Spirit World." Mateo replied. "Granted, hers is a lot stronger than mine, but that's exactly the problem. When the Azure Dragon's mark first appeared in the sky, I felt not only pain from my Mark of the Dragon, but I also felt a lot of souls being tortured and abused. The only explanation is that whatever it was, it affected not only the real world, but also the Spirit World. And if my small bond to the Spirit World could cause me the amount of pain it caused me, what would hers do?"

"It could potentially put her into a coma." Yusei answered. "I've seen the Spirit World affect her in strange ways. This wouldn't be the first time she was in a coma due to something affected by the Spirit World."

"Right. But Leo asked us to meet him at the hospital. I say we let Akiza know, and get going."

"I already let her know." Yusei replied. "She called not long after the pain subsided."

"Then let's get going."

"Don't worry, Doctor, I'm fine." Leo replied as he was attempting to send the doctor away.

"Sir, you have a sprained wrist."

"I'm fine." Leo repleid, adamantly. "Go help my sister."

"Don't think you're going to get away from me that easily." The doctor replied. "I'll be back later."

"Yeah, yeah."

The doctor walked over to the bed and looked at Luna's file as the door opened. Mateo peeked inside and the doctor looked at him, Yusei, Jack, and Crow, who were lined up behind him. He sighed and gestured for them to enter. "Miss Luna should be okay for now. You guys get fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, doctor." Mateo replied. They stepped aside as the doctor left, and they entered the room. "We're here."

"I'm glad you could make it, you guys. This has all been a rather scary night."

"Agreed."

"Hey, where's Akiza?"

"She's on her way," Yusei answered, "Don't worry."

"Good." Leo looked over to his sister. "Don't worry, Luna. Our friends are here."

Mateo walked over to Luna in the bed. He felt a strange emanation coming from her body, almost as if… He looked up at Leo. "Leo, I'm gonna try something. I'm hoping it will allow us to at least see if Luna is okay."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Luna and I both share a bond with the Spirit World. There's a small possibility that I can link with her and find out what happened." Mateo explained. Leo nodded, and Mateo looked down at Luna. He placed his index and middle finger in his right hand to her temple and his other hand to his own. Suddenly, Mateo was standing in darkness. Luna was crying on the ground just before him. "Luna?"

The crying subsided slightly as Luna moved her hands away from her face and opened her eyes slightly. She saw Mateo, and pushed herself up, wiping tears from her face. "Mateo?"

"Hey. It's me." Mateo crouched down next to her. "Where are we?"

"I… I don't know. I felt… I felt evil filling the Spirits."

"In the Spirit World?" Mateo asked, and Luna simply nodded. "Do you know which ones?"

"I… I think it was the Azurians." Luna replied. "Isn't that…"

"The archetype Shiho uses? Yes. Yes it is." Mateo replied. He sat down. "I think I finally know what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"The extreme pain, the feeling of spirits being made evil, I think I know what happened." Mateo sighed. "I think the Azure Signers found Shiho and defeated him in a duel."

"This didn't happen the last time he was corrupted."

"No, you're right. Which means something worse may have happened. Maybe their corruption has grown more powerful, or maybe he was corrupted by more than one person and it just compounded stronger. But the point is, a powerful corruption could corrupt the monsters he uses, as well."

"What are you going to do?"

"I… I don't know. Something. I'm sorry, Luna, I have to go." Mateo could feel someone trying to force him away from Luna in the real world. "We're all here. We'll be here until you're okay."

"Don't worry about me. Just stop them." She replied. Mateo nodded, and the link to her mind was broken. Mateo was standing in the hospital room, the doctor reentered.

"I don't know what you were doing, son, but visiting time is over for non-family."

"Yes. Yes, of course." Mateo walked over to the door and left. Outside, Yusei, Jack, and Crow were sitting in the waiting room.

Hack looked down at the road from her hiding spot. She could hear the sound of a Duel Runner engine. Suddenly, a red Duel Runner appeared. Hack smirked as she jumped down and onto the road. "Look out, Akiza. I'm coming for you."


	7. 0P3R4710N: 570P 7H3 BL4CK R053

0P3R4710N: 570P 7H3 BL4CK R053

Akiza heard the sound of a small engine running behind her, so she peered back. Someone was following her on a Duel Board. She looked ahead again and gulped. She immediately tapped a few buttons to call Yusei. After a few rings, he picked up. "Akiza? What's going on?"

"There's someone following me. Someone on a Duel Board." Akiza whispered, trying not to let her pursuer hear. "There was no one behind me before, but then suddenly, they were there."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Just accelerate, Duel Boards only have a maximum speed of 150 kph, but I know your Duel Runner can go faster." Yusei instructed, calmly. Akiza nodded, and she attempted to accelerate faster, but to no avail.

"Yusei, it didn't work!"

"Akiza, just keep calm. You're going to be f—." With that, the phone call cut out. An image appeared on Akiza's Duel Runner screen. The image of a snickering duel monster appeared on the screen. The image of a _Hack Bug \\\ Stolen Data_. It was then that her pursuer spoke up.

"Akiza Izinski." A child's voice shouted. "I am your harbinger. You may call me Hack. If you didn't already figure it out, I hack things. But I also Duel. And you are my first target."

"Who are you? An Azure Signer?"

"Very good." Hack tapped a button on her watch as the nearest Duel Arena opened. Akiza's Duel Runner self-steered itself and drove onto it, Hack in pursuit. They approached the start lines.

"I don't have time for a Duel right now, I have a friend in the hospital!"

"To us, that doesn't matter. This is war. Never leave yourself vulnerable." Hack replied. "You would think that you, of all people, would know. Seeing as how you allowed yourself to become vulnerable during the Dark Signers incident."

"How dare you?"

"Come on, Izinski. Show me what that psychic power of yours is capable of." Hack goaded. "And let's Duel!"

With that, the Duel functions of Akiza's Duel Runner began to activate autonomously as a wave of energy spread off from both Hack and Akiza. "Duel Mode engaged. Autopilot active. Activating the Speed World 3 field spell."

A counter appeared in the air before them, and as it counted down, Akiza could feel her Duel Runner preparing to accelerate. "Guess there's no way out of this."

"You've got that right!" Hack shouted as the start light began to glow. The two Duelists blasted down the track.

"Let's Duel!"

Akiza: 4000 LP SPC 0  
Hack: 4000 LP SPC 0

"I'll take the first move of this duel." Hack drew a card from her deck, and then she looked back up to Akiza. "Prepare. It's the beginning of the end for you and the other Signers! I'll start this duel by summoning _Hacker Component – Computer_!"

Akiza: 4000 LP SPC 0-1  
Hack: 4000 LP SPC 0-1

Akiza turned and watched as Hack's monster appeared. It started as a closed laptop, but as it opened, arms and legs appeared as a face emerged from the monitor. "What is _that_?"

"It's a special monster called a _Hacker Component_. _Hacker Components_ let me special summon very special _Hack Bug_ cards in order to affect your monsters or even your field. Now watch in despair as my _Computer_ generates a very one of these very bugs! Go, exploit the code!" _Hacker Component – Computer_ began typing onto its own keyboard as a loading bar appeared on the monitor. As it finished, a light emerged as a monster began to take shape. "Go, _Hack Bug \\\ Trojan_!"

As the monster flew out, it landed on Akiza's field, and turned to Hack's field. "Why is your monster on my field?"

"Don't you know anything about computers?" Hack sighed. "A Trojan is a type of attack where your computer accepts it thinking it will be used for another purpose. So naturally, the card _Trojan_ will go to your side of the field. Enjoy it. I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

 _There has to be a reason why Hack would give me such a powerful monster. Huh. According to the effect, when I declare an attack with_ Trojan _, Hack can choose the Attack target. That could prove to be a problem later on._ Akiza thought to herself. Hack Bug \\\ Trojan _is a level 6. If I can draw a level one Tuner monster, I can summon out my_ Black Rose Dragon _and give Hack a real challenge._

"It's my turn! Draw!" Akiza drew a card and looked at it. _No! This card doesn't help me! Oh well. I know how to handle myself._

Akiza: 4000 LP SPC 1-2  
Hack: 4000 LP SPC 1-2

"I summon _Phoenixian Seed_!"

"What's that card supposed to help?"

"In its seed form, nothing. But when I send it to the graveyard, I can evolve it into the much more powerful _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis_!" Akiza shouted as her monster's size rapidly grew. "Get ready, Hack, because my _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis_ is going to attack _Hacker Component – Computer_!"

Hack smirked. "You've activated my trap card. Go, _Anti Anti-Virus_!"

" _Anti Anti-Virus_?"

"That's right! This trap card only activates when you declare an attack on a _Hack_ monster! I can either make my monster unable to be destroyed by battle, or I can make your monster a weakling by cutting its attack in half. I think I'll do the latter!" Hack shouted as white light emerged from her trap card, causing Akiza's _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis_ shrinking in size. "Go, _Computer_! Counter attack!"

The _Computer_ then typed into the keyboard as a beam of green energy shot out of it, obliterating _Amaryllis_ , flaming pieces flying into the sky. "Now you take 800 points of damage!"

"I'm afraid you're also going to be taking some damage."

"What?"

"When _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis_ is destroyed, my opponent automatically takes 800 points of damage!" Akiza replied as the flaming pieces of her monster stopped and exploding, sending flaming seeds down on Hack.

"Agh!"

Akiza: 4000-3200 LP  
Hack: 4000-3200 LP

"Clever. I imagine you'll now make an attack with _Trojan_?"

"That move might have worked on a less experienced player, but I know to read the effect of monsters given to me by my opponent." Akiza replied. "Nice try, though."

Hack growled. "My turn."

"Not so fast. I still have one final move to play." Akiza replied. "I can banish the _Phoenixian Seed_ in my grave in order to restore my _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis_! Now you can take your turn."

Hack drew a card from her deck. _Akiza is cautious. Many an experienced duelist has fallen for the trick that is my_ Hack Bug \\\ Trojan _. We'll just have to kick it up a notch._ "I'm going to summon my most powerful creature right here, right now! To start, I summon _Hackzor Dragon_! This monster has the special ability to allow me to summon another _Hack_ card by reducing its attack by 500 when I summon a _Hack_ card!"

Akiza: 3200 LP SPC 2-3  
Hack: 3200 LP SPC 2-3

" _Hackzor Dragon_ 's attack is far too low for it to be any threat to my _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis_!" Akiza countered. "On my next turn, I'll destroy it, and it will prevent you from summoning your Signer Dragon!"

"I'm afraid you won't get the chance! I activate the effect of _Hacker Component – Computer_! Instead of summoning a _Hack Bug_ , I'll summon my _White-Hat Hacker_ from my deck!" Hack exclaimed as her monster emerged from the monitor of the _Computer_. "And since I summoned a _Hack_ card, I can activate the special ability of my _Hackzor Dragon_ by reducing its attack by 500 points!"

Hackzor Dragon: 1800-500 ATK = 1300 ATK

"I now summon forth the _Black-Hat Hacker_! And when I normal summon _Black-Hat Hacker_ while I already control _White-Hat Hacker_ , I can automatically summon my level one tuner monster, _Grey-Hat Hacker_ from my deck!" As her third monster appeared, she thrust her hand into the air as her three _Hackers_ and her _Hackzor Dragon_ flew into the air. "I tune the level one _Grey-Hat Hacker_ to the level one _White-Hat_ and _Black-Hat Hackers_ and the level 4 _Hackzor Dragon_! Behold, as the might of technology meets the might of the dragons of old! Mythoi are the driving force of our lives, and now, let them fuse with the future! Synchro Summon!"

The six level stars of the three non-Tuner monsters appeared from the monsters, forming into a straight line in the single green Synchro ring created by the _Grey-Hat Hacker_. A beam of green light pierced all of the stars before expanding to the edge of the glowing ring. "Appear, now, _Bio-Knightwing Dragon_!"

 _Oh, no! That's got to be Hack's Signer Dragon!_ Akiza thought to herself. Her Mark of the Dragon began to glow vibrantly in tandem with Hack's. "Scratch that. It's definitely her Signer Dragon."

"I now activate the special ability of my _Bio-Knightwing Dragon_! By discarding this _Hacker Component – Cell Phone_ , I can increase the attack of my _Bio-Knightwing Dragon_ by half of that monster's defense! My monster's attack is not 2800, more than enough to obliterate your _Phoenixian Cluster_!" Hack smirked. "Go! Technoblast attack!"

"Ahh!" Akiza watched as her monster was obliterated by Hack's monster, although as it was demolished, its seeds exploded out of it and struck Hack. "Looks like you forgot that my _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis_ inflicts you with 800 damage when it is destroyed!"

"Grrr…" Hack pulled the final card from her hand and set it facedown. "I'll end my turn with a facedown."

Akiza: 3200-2600 LP  
Hack: 3200-2400 LP

 _But if I don't find a way to defeat that dragon, I'm a goner_! Akiza drew a card from her deck. As she looked at it, her eyes lit up. "This is it! The card that will help take down your dragon!"

Akiza: 2600 LP SPC 3-4  
Hack: 2400 LP SPC 3-4

"I summon _Glow-Up Bulb_ from my hand!" Akiza shouted as her monster appeared. "I thank you for giving me this level six _Trojan_ , because it provides me with all the resources I need to perform a Synchro Summon!"

 _Glow-Up Bulb_ vanished, replaced with a single level star as _Trojan_ flew up into the air. It encircled the monster before transforming into a glowing Synchro ring, causing _Trojan_ to vanish replaced with six level stars that aligned themselves in a straight light as a green beam of light pierced through them all, expanding to the innermost edge of the Synchro ring. "Every rose has it's thorn, and this rose's thorn manifests as the beautiful _Black Rose Dragon_! With her mighty power, I'll destroy every card on the field!"

 _If this works, I can use this_ Speed Spell – Rose Fragrance _to summon it back to the field on my next turn!_ Akiza watched as _Black Rose Dragon_ blasted rose petals across the duel field, but she watched in horror as they began to spiral into Hacks facedown card. "Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes! I activate my facedown, _Hacker Defense_! This card activates when a card you activate would destroy a Hack card on the field. I can negate the effect of that card!" Hack explained as the rest of the red petals were absorbed into the card. "This means that your mighty _Black Rose Dragon_ 's effects are negated!"

"That may be, but it leaves your _Computer_ unprotected! _Black Rose Dragon_! Attack, with Black Rose Flare!" Akiza shouted as her monster blasted _Hacker Component – Computer_ with deep purple energy from her mouth, destroying it.

Hack: 2400-1900 LP

"So. Down to a battle between a Signer Dragon of the Crimson Dragon and a Signer Dragon of the Azure Dragon." Hack smirked. "I'm down for that."

"Let's do this, Hack." Akiza replied. _If I don't win this, I'll be corrupted and forced to join the side of the Azure Signers!_


End file.
